The invention relates to a rollator-wheelchair combination.
Rollators are commonly known and are used by people experiencing difficulties with walking, due to e.g. physical disabilities. Such devices enable a handicapped person to go for a walk on their own and allow them to travel from one place to the other. Usually, such rollators are provided with a small board to allow the handicapped person to sit on and rest for a while. When walking for a longer time period or a larger distance, the handicapped person may get tired and might want to rest for a long period or may want to be pushed in a wheel chair.
When walking with a companion, rollator wheelchair combinations provide the possibility for the handicapped person to walk a while with the rollator wheelchair combination in its rollator position, and when getting e.g. too tired the rollator wheelchair combination can be changed in its wheelchair position. The person can then rest in the seat of the rollator wheelchair combination, while the companion pushes the rollator wheelchair combination, allowing them to travel further along together.
However, such rollator wheelchair combinations are usually permanently equipped with all the features of both the rollator and the wheelchair, such as footrests and a chair with a seat and a back support, which may make the rollator wheelchair combination relatively heavy. Also, handles are needed that can accommodate a person leaning when used as a rollator, as well as a person pushing when used as a wheelchair. Furthermore, a person leaning on the device when used as a rollator assumes a position between the wheels of the rollator, whereas a person pushing the device when used as a wheelchair assumes a position behind the device. Accordingly, a rollator wheelchair combination is required to provide both positions, without impeding either functions of the rollator wheelchair combination.